


[黑白王子]来一场龙与龙之间的对话吧！

by starrain



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrain/pseuds/starrain
Summary: 好脾气的蓝龙叔叔教我搞对象。
Relationships: Kalecgos/Jaina Proudmoore, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 4





	[黑白王子]来一场龙与龙之间的对话吧！

**Author's Note:**

> 基于《相恋》的一点小补充。

“拉希奥：

我很抱歉，我想我们的棋局要稍微推迟一些，吉安娜刚刚传来消息说她晚饭后会来暴风城一趟，我想要与我许久未见的阿姨见上一面，你会原谅我短暂的失陪的，对吧？

你可以去我的起居室等我，书桌上有两本新买的书，你应该会感兴趣的。

安度因”

不讲信用的小混蛋。

拉希奥一边想着，一边把读完的便签折好收了起来，然后继续处理他手上的事情。尽管心中有一点点的不满，但安度因的爽约此时并未太过让他烦恼，因为眼前的事情远比棋局的推迟更让他头大——他实在无法理解，在如此混乱的经济状况之下，暴风城究竟是怎样支撑了这么多年的。

等到拉希奥终于勉强把这一团乱麻理成了几团稍小的乱麻，已经到了晚餐时间了。暴风要塞的餐厅免费向拉希奥敞开，但既然今天不与安度因共进晚餐，拉希奥更乐得不去那里，过于精致的人类餐点其实并不合他的胃口，他毕竟是一头龙，更能取悦他的还是大块的肉，在暴风城待的这些日子里，他已经找到了一家自己喜欢的餐厅。

饕足后的拉希奥走出了那家售卖美味烤肉排的小酒馆，准备去安度因的起居室读他新买的书，顺便考虑一下之后要怎样谴责他的失约。从暴风城那令人糟心的经济状况中暂时脱身后，一股不平涌上了拉希奥的心头——安度因居然因为一个女人而单方面推迟了与自己的约会，虽然那女人已经可以做他的阿姨了。

就在这时，有别的东西把拉希奥的注意力从不满的情绪中吸引开去了，他感觉到了一股熟悉的力量——龙，那股力量明显不弱，绝不是来自什么被冒险者驯服的倒霉幼龙，力量的主人应当是一头强大的成年巨龙。拉希奥皱了皱眉头，停住了正准备迈向要塞的步伐，安度因最近并未提及过会有巨龙来访，暴风城怎么会突然出现一头成年巨龙？身份未知的来访者让拉希奥心中泛起了疑虑，他变回龙形，展翅循着力量的源头飞了过去。

远远地见到来者后，拉希奥紧绷的神经放松了下来，那是卡雷苟斯。卡雷正抬头望向朝自己飞来的拉希奥，显然也早已注意到了他。拉希奥本不想与卡雷交谈，但作为国王的顾问，他想他有必要代安度因去询问一下卡雷此行的目的，于是他盘旋着降落到卡雷身边，幻化成了人形。

“拉希奥，你好，很久不见了。”卡雷率先微笑着开了口。

拉希奥点了点头：“你好，卡雷苟斯，没想到会在暴风城见到你，如果你有事要找安度因国王的话，他现在应当没有空闲见你。”

卡雷笑着摇了摇头：“我要见的人正跟他待在一起，等他们的会面结束我就离开，不必担心，我不是来找暴风城麻烦的。”

“这么说你是来接吉安娜的？”拉希奥终于意识到眼前的蓝龙正是那个占用了自己与安度因宝贵的下棋时间的女人的恋人，他轻声嘀咕了一句，“很好。”

这句“很好”让卡雷觉得十分有趣：“我想你不会为我仍是吉安娜的恋人而感到喜悦，看来是我要接走吉安娜让你觉得很好。怎么，吉安娜与安度因的会面打扰到你了？”

卡雷苟斯的一语中的让拉希奥有些烦躁，但他并不想跟卡雷讨论这个问题，于是他压下心中的情绪，在脸上挂起了他一贯的外交式笑容：“我只是说有人护送一位女士这件事很好，国王的顾问怎么会因为国王接见客人而不快呢，这并没有什么会打扰到我的。”

“但对于特地为了国王而来的顾问，事情就不一样了。”卡雷目光锐利地看着拉希奥，意味深长地说道。

拉希奥皱了皱眉头，他很不喜欢被人看穿：“为什么这么说？”

卡雷没忍住笑了起来：“拉希奥，你的某些计策我的确不太能理解，但你是为了国王而来这件事并不难看出来。我曾经帮助联盟保卫塞拉摩，但我那样做并不是为了联盟，或者塞拉摩，我是为了塞拉摩的女士［1］。我听说了你在这场战争中为联盟做出的贡献，据说你是为了艾泽拉斯？的确是个不错的理由，但我可不相信这是主要的原因。”

“……”拉希奥难得有些失语，他沉默了几秒之后终于开口，“这与你无关。”

“这当然与我有关。”卡雷正色道，“如果我的爱人无意中令你不快了，那么我代她向你道歉。”

卡雷的歉意不仅没能抚平拉希奥心中的烦躁，反而让它更甚了。拉希奥明白自己爱安度因，就像卡雷爱着吉安娜那样，从他们在潘达利亚起就是了。但卡雷可以大方地对自己说“我代我的爱人向你道歉”，自己却只是国王的顾问——也许甚至不是一个能得到国王的全部信任的好顾问——该死的国王还会因为吉安娜而毫不犹豫地把自己撇在一边。

“如果你真的很抱歉，那就赶紧接走你的吉安娜。”拉希奥终于忍不住抱怨了起来，“安度因因为她单方面推迟了我们的棋局，他之前还跟我说什么来着？‘圣光在上！如果吉安娜出了什么事，我发誓我将亲手砍下你的头颅。’他从来没有因为别人这样威胁过我！”

“……看来这样想的不止他一个人？”停止抱怨的拉希奥发现卡雷正似笑非笑地看着自己，意识到自己提起了一些不那么愉快的事情。

“不，我当然不会直接砍掉你的头，因为我知道怎样让一头龙得到最大限度的折磨。”卡雷温和地拍了拍拉希奥的肩，“拉希奥，你完全没有必要对吉安娜心存嫉妒，她对于安度因而言不仅是理念相近的好友，更是母亲一般的存在，她把她对后代的爱都倾注在安度因身上了［2］，并且通常来说人类是不会爱上自己的阿姨的。”

拉希奥摇了摇头：“安度因很博爱，他爱吉安娜，爱吉恩，爱他的卫兵，爱他的子民，也爱我。我并非嫉妒谁，我只是希望他在因为别人推迟与我的约会时，给我的便签的落款是’爱你的安度因’。”

“拉希奥，你还小，我想你对人类的了解还不够多，有的事也还看得不够明白。一个人类凭什么能原谅一头背叛了他、并把他所爱的一切都搞得天翻地覆的黑龙？”卡雷的声音变得更加柔和了，“除了你所希望的爱，我想不出别的理由了。”

拉希奥习惯性地想要反驳“你还小”这句话，要知道安度因用这一点取笑过他不少次，但他郁闷地发现自己此刻并不能反驳，“龙族的六岁”这种话对他眼前这头已经好几千岁的蓝龙来说完全没有效果。

“我不能确定他是否像我爱他一样爱我。”拉希奥决定不再纠结年龄问题，转而回到了“爱”上，他依旧在摇头，“正如你所说，我已经把他的生活搞得天翻地覆过一次了，无论他爱不爱我，这样的事不会再有第二次。”

卡雷与拉希奥的接触并不算多，在他的印象中，拉希奥是只狂傲而狡猾的小龙崽，他从未见到拉希奥如此踌躇过。“小孩开始体会到爱了，这很好。”卡雷想道，“但他们不该因为爱而错过彼此。”

卡雷的神情严肃了起来：“无论你如何犹豫，拉希奥，有一件事我必须提醒你。几年乃至几十年，对我们来说不算什么，但它对于人类来说却很漫长，甚至可能是一生，不对等的时间尺度很容易让你彻底错过安度因的人生经历与他本身。我理解你不希望再给他带去任何伤害，但我希望你们到最后不至于只拥有遗憾。”

拉希奥想起了白虎寺之后自己消失的那三年和突然从十五岁的王子变成了十八岁的国王的安度因。他什么都没有说，只是点了点头。

“我要去港口接吉安娜了，一起吗？”卡雷的脸上又漾起了一贯温和的笑容，“带安度因飞回他的卧室也许是个不错的选择，人类似乎总是很向往天空。”

“好。”

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> [1]出自官方小说《战争罪行》，卡雷和珍这对爱人在几本官方小说里真的甜到齁，我真情实感喜欢他们在一起并希望他们能有一个好结局。
> 
> [2]出自官方小说《战争罪行》。


End file.
